Digimon Tamers: Neo Kaiser Saga
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: Slight 02/03 Crossover: Three years after de-evolving the D-Reaper, a menace is happening in the Digital World of the Chosen Children and a girl has evil intent in mind for the Tamers in their World.
1. Ch. 1-The New Girl

A/N: I've always wanted to try one of these crossovers. But since I'm not as big of a fan of Zero two as Tamers, there won't be much with Zero Two, but there will be some. I made up one character, the girl (you'll find out who she is later), so please don't steal her, unless you ask. This is the third story I will be working on with my other two stories, so I'm piling it all up so I never get bored. Also, I'm not sure how Japanese high schools are traditionally ran, so I'm going with what I have seen in animes. And I'm going by American ages. Wondering why I picked the "Kaiser" type enemy? Well, its because I like that type of enemy. FYI, the "Kaiser" is the Japanese version of the Digimon Emperor, for those who didn't really know. There are also spoilers, so be careful if you haven't seen the rest of Tamers. Enough from me, ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any digimon, Tamers, Digi-Destined, or Gennai. All Toei and the other companies, but I do own Rei Kayueki. So…there!  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Neo Kaiser Saga  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
  
  
It was a sunny Friday afternoon and it has been about 3 years since they defeated the D-Reaper and they lost their digimon.  
  
'Come on,' Matsuda Takato, now age 16, thought as he impatiently waited for the school bell to ring while in his Biology class, 'why does Biology have to be so boring…' He thought throughout most of the class about digimon and how him and his other fellow Tamers, who consisted of Ruki Makino, Jenrya Lee, and Ryo Akiyama, destroyed, or more like sent, the D-Reaper away.  
  
"Mr. Matsuda," the biology teacher pointed to the day dreaming Takato, "can you the question?"  
  
Takato suddenly stood up when his day dreaming was broken, "the endoplasmic reticular."  
  
"So you're saying that the baby changes from a egg to an endoplasmic reticular?" the whole class laughed at Takato, except Juri Katou, his crush, who was actually smiling at him, "Mr. Matsuda, go outside and think about what you should be doing in class."  
  
"Yes, sensei," Takato drooped his head as he walked out to the halls to serve his punishment. 'At least I don't have to listen to him talk…'  
  
Just then, Jenrya Lee walked past him, "Get in trouble for day dreaming again Takato?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Takato looked at Jenrya.  
  
"This is the fifth time this week. Every day of this week, I walked past here and saw you standing out here," Jenrya smirked at his friend, "what have you been thinking of anyway?"  
  
"Same thing as I always have," Takato said as he smiled to himself.  
  
"Juri?" Jenrya teased.  
  
Takato blushed, "well, that and digimon."  
  
Jenrya leaned against the wall, "don't worry, I miss them too…"  
  
"Yeah, I had a weird dream about a few nights ago," Takato looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I felt like I was in the Digital World again, but it looked like it did when the D-Reaper was there, just worst. And there was a dark figure, it looked like a human…"  
  
"Odd," Jenrya paused, "we sent the D-Reaper away, it couldn't have came back…" Jenrya looked at his watch, "I gotta go Takato, talk to you later. I need to show a new student around."  
  
"Yeah," Takato waved, "talk later." Takato sighed as he stood out his punishment.  
  
Jenrya walked down the halls to the Counseling center. "I'm here."  
  
"Jenrya," The attendant lady turned around her chair, "there's the new student, and her name is Rei Kayueki."  
  
Jenrya looked at the new student. She had long, brunette hair, her eyes were a soft hue of blue and she seemed mature for her age. Jenrya walked up to her, "Hello, I'm Jenrya Lee." Lee smiled at her. She stood up, looked at him and started to walk into the hall. Lee followed her starting to think why she is like that.  
  
'So he is one of those who have a digimon too…' Rei thought.  
  
"So where you from?" Lee asked.  
  
"Odaiba." Rei simply answered, not turning around.  
  
"Any hobbies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Like the school so far."  
  
"Its okay. Stop asking questions, I don't really like talking." Rei asked bluntly. Then thought, 'Idiot…'  
  
'Hmm…she seems weird.' Lee thought, "Okay, I'm sorry. Well, here's your home room."  
  
Rei looked at Lee, then just walked in.  
  
'She IS weird…and rude, not even a Thank you…' Lee thought as he walked away from that homeroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Lee met up with Takato after school.  
  
"What's up Lee?" Takato asked.  
  
"Nothing much," lee told his friend, "except that new girl is a little strange…"  
  
"Why," Takato looked at Jenrya.  
  
"I don't know," Lee looked up in the sky in thought, "its some strange feeling when I'm around her."  
  
Takato grew a large smile on his face, "Oh really? If you feel that way, talk to her."  
  
"Not in that way," Jenrya sweat dropped, "no, it's strange. Its like she knows about digimon…"  
  
"Everyone knows about digimon after our battle a few years ago…" Takato said.  
  
"No, its like she knows more," Jenrya said, "she knows about digimon, and the digital world. More than a normal person."  
  
"Strange," Takato said, "where's she from?"  
  
"That's the strange thing," Lee said, "She's from Odaiba."  
  
"Okay, that IS a little strange," Takato said, "want to go to the park with me?"  
  
"What? Why?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"I need to show you something." Takato said. Lee said okay and they went to the park, more specifically, Guilmon's old dwelling.  
  
---  
  
In Guilmon's old dwelling…  
  
"Takato," Lee looked down at the hole, showing a portal to the Digital World, "I already know about this."  
  
"I know you do," Takato looked down a little more to the dirt surrounding the hole, "but look at this." He pointed at some strange tracks on the ground, "If I am correct, we are the only ones who know about this, and we're humans."  
  
"So, these must be digimon tracks…" Jenrya said as he looked down at the ground, "So that means…"  
  
"They might be back," Takato got up, "but these aren't Guilmon's or Terriermon's tracks. Or I don't think they make that shape. So only Renamon remains."  
  
"Better ask Ruki about this," Takato said, "maybe Renamon was the only one who got back."  
  
"Yeah." Lee said as both of the boys exited the Dwelling. Not knowing to them that two mysterious figures were watching from a high area.  
  
---  
  
"Idiots," one of the figures said, "they have no idea about digimon. Don't you agree with me?"  
  
"Yes." The other figure, that seemed to be a digimon, simply answered. The other figure just turned around to watch the two boys again.  
  
"That's why I'm the genius," the figure said as she turned to smile evilly to the dark digimon again, "and you're the tool to help me rule the Digital World, DarkRenamon." She laughed evilly as the mysterious figure's digimon watched her evil tamer laugh.  
  
'I wish I could be known as more…' DarkRenamon looked down for a moment, then looked at the mysterious figure again, "Yes, Rei-sama."  
  
"Let's go to the Digital World," the girl known as Rei said as she smiled and her digimon just watched as they climbed down the tree, into the dwelling, and into the portal to the Digital World.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Makino Household…  
  
Makino Ruki, also 16 like the other tamers, looked down at the table. She stared at the blue and silver D-ark on her table. It has been off for the last three years like the other Tamer's D-Arcs. She looked to the side and also saw her cards as well as her sunglasses she used when she ran into digital fields with her digimon to fight. She smiled at the fond memory, and then stated crying softly when she thought of Renamon. She suddenly heard the doorbell. She quickly wiped her tears and went to answer the door. Lee and Matsuda greeted her.  
  
"Hi Ruki," Takato greeted.  
  
"Hey Ruki," Lee greeted after Takato.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Has Renamon returned?" Takato asked. Ruki's eyes first seemed surprised, and then lit up.  
  
"She has?" Ruki asked excitedly, which was very uncommon to see her excited about something.  
  
"That's what we like to know," Lee said, "we saw prints in Guilmon's old dwelling and they look like Renamon's footsteps."  
  
"If she has returned," Ruki said, a little disappointed now, "she hasn't seen me. And if she has returned, she would have went to me first."  
  
"Oh well, if she does come back, can you please tell us?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Ruki said as she turned and closed the door to her home in disappointment.  
  
'I thought she would really return after all these years,' Ruki thought, 'but looks like I just have to keep hoping for Renamon to come back.'  
  
"She seemed upset," Jenrya said, "you think we should help her?"  
  
"Knowing that girl," Takato turned, "she'll want to be alone right now."  
  
"I guess you're right." Jenrya said as he followed his friend to the park again.  
  
~*~  
  
The Digital World has been peaceful for the past three years. The four Digital guardians met yet again, in the same place the D-Reaper was once laying. They decided that the true enemy was gone, but they weren't expecting what was going to happen…  
  
"So the threat of the true enemy is over," a large blue dragon with many chains said, "we can now live in the Digital World in peace, like for the past three Human years."  
  
"Yes," a large green turtle with two heads and what seemed to look like it had a forest on its back, "and we all owe our gratitude to the Tamers." He looked at a large fire phoenix.  
  
"I said I respect them," the large fire phoenix said, "but I will never TRUST humans."  
  
"Calm down," a large white tiger said, "I doubt we will actually see the Tamers again, so you can calm down Zhuqiamon."  
  
"Yeah sure," Zhuqiamon said, "just saying."  
  
"Alright, calm down," The large blue dragon spoke. But he was interrupted by a large noise. Suddenly a large, what seemed to be, portal opened and a man walked through it. The four guardians watched in awe as the man, who strangely looked like a grown up Ryo Akiyama with a robe like piece of clothing on, walked through the strange portal.  
  
"Hello," the man looked at the four guardians, who were very surprised and confused about his appearance, "I assume that you are the four guardians of the Digital World?"  
  
"Why yes…" the blue dragon said before Zhuqiamon interrupted.  
  
"Who are you human?" Zhuqiamon asked harshly.  
  
"At least you, Qinglongmon, is the same in all universes," the man smirked as the large firebird just turned his head, "I'm sorry for being rude," the man smiled at the large firebird, who still had his head turned, "I am Gennai. I come from an alternate universe that also have digimon, but we are a little different…"  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Qinglongmon asked.  
  
"Let me explain," Gennai pulled out a model of a Digivice and showed a holograph of the his own Digital World, "I see that this Digital World are made of layers of below and above. Well our Digital World is a whole planet…"  
  
"Get to the point human!" Zhuqiamon said.  
  
"Let him speak Zhuqiamon." Baihumon turned to Zhuqiamon. Xuanwumon agreed.  
  
"Okay," Gennai continued his story, "well, where I am from, we discovered that there are alternate universes other than our own. At first, our version of the four digital guardians were surprised to find this discovery…"  
  
"So why have you came to our universe human? Have you come to take us over again?" Zhuqiamon interrogated harshly.  
  
"No," Gennai said, "I'm here to help you NOT get taken over. Do you remember your 'true enemy?'" The four guardians gasped when the words "true enemy" was spoken.  
  
"How would you know about our true enemy?" Xuanwumon asked.  
  
"If I am not mistaken," Gennai folded his arms, "did you defeat your true enemy by sending it into a eternal black hole?"  
  
"The Tamers defeated the Chaos by sending it through a large time hole," Qinglongmon retold the story of what happened three years ago.  
  
"Tamers," Gennai looked down thoughtfully, "so they are your worlds version of the Digi-Destined…"  
  
"What is this trash about Digi-Destined?" Zhuqiamon asked harshly.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," Gennai smirked, "the Digi-Destined are a group of kids that are given Digivices and digimon. They are the legendary heroes that would save the Digital World."  
  
"Ha," Zhuqiamon laughed arrogantly, "you leave it up to a group of kids to save your world?"  
  
"Have you forgotten Zhuqiamon?" Qinglongmon said, "A group of kids saved OUR world too." Zhuqiamon huffed and turned his head.  
  
"Anyway," Gennai spoke again, "I believe that these Tamers are your versions of the Digi-Destined. But anyway, about the Chaos, it has caused a large disturbance in the time zone…"  
  
"So?" the guardians asked.  
  
"We also believe that another human has gone through the time warp," Gennai explained, "and is evil."  
  
"Understood," Qinglongmon said, "we would inform the Tamers, but we can't. Only their digimon could go to the Real World, and they can't because they are only Baby 2 forms now. They need to be in Rookie form…"  
  
"I think I have an idea," Gennai pulled out a few odd, power glowing orbs, "and these will help me."  
  
"Okay," Zhuqiamon turned his head, "since we must get rid of the true enemy before it comes back to our world, I will cooperate. But this is ONLY because we need to defeat Chaos for good."  
  
"Good," Gennai smiled, "we need all the strength we could get. This will be a very important battle, to both your and my world. First I need to find these 'Tamers' digimon…"  
  
~*~  
  
In a grass field of the Digital World…  
  
"We're here," Rei smiled evilly, "let's get started shall we?"  
  
"Yes Rei-sama." DarkRenamon said, following orders.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I have started yet another story, but I started this to rest from all that romance I have been writing. So, this is my first shot at a fiction NOT concentrating on romance. And I started this since I have a slight writers block on Mating Season and Flower Assassin. Kind of short, but this is only an introduction to things to come. This may be my longest story, since I'm going to make my chapters a little shorter than what I'm used to, but more chapters. Also, all the Tamers in the show will be in here eventually. And there will be A LOT of enemies. To a note to those authors who I read stories of, I'm sorry if I haven't read it lately (you know who I'm talking to…you author… ^^;;) but I can't find time. And I hope I can find a place to cross Zero 2 in here somewhere, but give me some time. Oh yeah, to my frequent e-mailers, I didn't e-mail you about a new story, because I was…well lazy ^^;; sorry, but if you want to be on the update list for THIS story, just leave your e-mail in your review (if I get any ^^). That's it right now, if any questions or comments e-mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com. Thanks! And please R&R!  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


	2. Ch. 2-Gathering the Troops

A/N: Before I get started, just one thing (for once ^_^). Thanks for Comrade Terror for the name "NoirRenamon." It's MUCH better than the bland DarkRenamon. That's it. ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 2: Gathering the Troops  
  
"My life hasn't been the same without Ruki-san," a small, tailed, yellow Baby 2 digimon said to her self as she plotted down onto a large rock in the middle of a grassy field. She stared at the Digital World's horizon, "nothing has ever been the same. I swear on my life that I will make it back to the Real World, and I swear I will be there by her side. Its my life duty."  
  
Pokomon sighed as she closed her eyes in thought, 'it has been a while since I have been Renamon. I wish I had that power again, the power to be Child level, the power to fight, the power to make it back to Ruki-san...'  
  
Feelings of anger and frustration suddenly burst out "As hard as I try, I can't evolve back to Renamon," Pokomon said to herself, "After the D- Reaper, I couldn't do anything." Pokomon shut her eyes tight in frustration, "I'm supposed to be strong!"  
  
"You are strong," A voice came from behind the little yellow digimon, "it wasn't your choice to de-evolve, you had to do it to save the digital world as well as the real world."  
  
Pokomon instinctively turned around in a defensive position. She saw a rather tall young man with a robe on looking down at the little digimon, "Who are you?" Pokomon quickly asked.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," he stepped a little closer to Pokomon, "I am Gennai, and I am here to help you get back to your Tamer."  
  
Although Gennai assured that he would bring no harm, Pokomon stayed in the defensive position, but when she heard that she could get back to Ruki, she listened, "how could you get me back to my Tamer?"  
  
"With this," Gennai reached behind his back and took out a glowing orb, "it will give you the power that you had before the D-Reaper. So you will be Child Level again and you will be able to get to the Real World to your Tamer."  
  
"What's the catch?" Pokomon quickly asked, knowing it may be too good to be true.  
  
"No catch," Gennai smiled, but quickly stopped, "except for one."  
  
"I knew it," Pokomon sighed, "What is it?"  
  
"You must help defeat an enemy with your Tamer." Gennai said.  
  
Pokomon smirked, "that's easier said than done."  
  
"Good," Gennai smiled, "don't worry, it'll just feel like you're evolving, nothing painful."  
  
"I wouldn't care if it is painful," Pokomon said, "I just want to be with my Tamer again."  
  
"I understand," Gennai walked up to the little yellow Baby 2 digimon, "alright."  
  
Gennai bent over and placed the glowing orb right above the little Pokomon. Pokomon watched above her in awe as he slowly lowered the ball onto Pokomon. As soon as the "Holy Orb" touched the little digimon, she could feel the energy rush through her faster than anything else. She had never felt such power run through her body at a faster rate except when she Matrix Evolved with Ruki. Pokomon's little body started to glow; as she grew taller and more developed from her Baby 2 stage she had been caged in for three years. For the first time her fighting spirit was once again in the body of Renamon. Her evolution was completed and, as Renamon, she stood up straight and looked at Gennai.  
  
"Thank you," Renamon bowed, "but why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because we need you and the others' help," Gennai became more serious, "we have a big battle on our hands."  
  
"Understood," Renamon said, "and I'm assuming that you will need the others too?"  
  
"Yes." Gennai said, "Would you know who these other "Tamers" digimon are?"  
  
Renamon looked down the horizon again, "yes, but we must find them."  
  
"Alright," Gennai dusted and flattened out his robe with his hand, "lets get started."  
  
Renamon and Gennai walked through the vast grassland as they came nearer and nearer to the horizon. Their journey to unite the past "Hero digimon" with their Tamers had begun, a journey that would be for happiness and a journey needed to save the fate of two worlds.  
  
~*~  
  
A red Baby 2 digimon with small ears that popped out like antennas hopped down to a small river. This is Gigimon, the little digimon that de-evolved from Guilmon three years earlier. He took a small drink from the river and after, looked into the water. He stared into it a little, and then suddenly saw a picture of Takato, his Tamer.  
  
"I miss Takato," the little red Baby 2 digimon whined as he bounced around, "I miss bread!"  
  
He let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes in thought, 'I haven't seen Takato for a while, but I said I will be back,' Gigimon thought, 'but how can I? I don't have the power to go to Takato.'  
  
Just then, he heard a noise from behind. Gigimon turned around slowly and saw that it was Renamon.  
  
"Renamon?" Gigimon looked up in amazement, "how.?"  
  
"We must go back to the Real World." Renamon quickly informed the little Digimon.  
  
"But I can't," Gigimon looked down, "only as Child level."  
  
"This man is helping us." Renamon stepped to the side and Gennai walked up in Renamon's place.  
  
Gigimon looked up at Gennai, "Can you get me back to Takato?"  
  
"Yes," Gennai smiled at Gigimon, "I can get you back to the Real World and back to Takato."  
  
Gigimon thought for a moment, "Yay! I get to go back to Takato and I can get bread!"  
  
Gennai laughed, but Renamon didn't, "Okay, but you have to promise to tell your Tamer that we need his and your help."  
  
"I promise," Gigimon said in his child-type voice, "as long as I can get back to Takato."  
  
"Okay, here we go." Gennai walked up to Gigimon and pulled out another glowing orb of energy.  
  
He placed it above Gigimon as Gigimon looked at it as if it was a lollipop and he was a small child. Gennai lowered it down onto Gigimon and Gigimon started to Evolve. He hasn't felt this power for three years, like Renamon. He evolved and developed to his Child form, Guilmon. His ears twitched as in the same way it did when he was first created. It felt good again to be Guilmon, and in Child Form, but what really made him excited was the fact that he would see Takato again, and hopefully Takato would give him bread.  
  
"That tickled," Guilmon scratched his head, "so we can go back to the Real World now?"  
  
"Yes, but first we must find the other digimon as well," Gennai said.  
  
"Like Terriermon?" Guilmon asked.  
  
'That must be another one,' Gennai thought, "yes, but would you know where they would be?"  
  
"I know where Gumimon is," Guilmon said, "and he's with Chocomon." Guilmon informed.  
  
"Okay, let's get those two," Gennai said.  
  
The group ventured out, with Guilmon leading. Guilmon's keen sense of smell helped the trio, as he blazed a path for the others to follow.  
  
~*~  
  
While Gennai and the others were on the journey to re-unite the digimon with their Tamers, Rei and NoirRenamon made their way to a village of digimon. They made their way to a village of ill-mannered Vegimon.  
  
Rei and NoirRenamon silently walked into the village, not knowing the Vegimon's nature of being rude and following savage ways. No one really noticed the two until the two were in the middle of the village, in which a group of Vegimon stopped them.  
  
"What are you doing here!" one of the Vegimon asked.  
  
"Passing." Rei answered.  
  
"We don't take kindly to travelers." Another Vegimon smirked, "Ooh, is that your little fox over there?" the Vegimon pointed one of his vines to NoirRenamon, "maybe we should teach you a lesson, so you never pass by here again."  
  
Rei stood there silently, with NoirRenamon behind her, "your deletion."  
  
"What?" another Vegimon spat out, "we'll show you!" The gang of Vegimon rushed at the two.  
  
Silently, Rei whispered, "NoirRenamon, don't even give them the chance to attack." Quickly, NoirRenamon appeared in front of Rei and swiftly kicked the whole gang of Vegimon to the side. The midnight black fox then jumped into the air and stuck his hand out. He formed several bright, sharp, green diamond type shards, with many more forming behind him. His arsenal was fully charged and he swiftly attacked, "Emerald Fusion!" he cried as hundreds of sharp green arrowheads flew at the group of Vegimon and stabbed into each of them. The cries of pain and agony only seemed to turn on Rei as she gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Finish the job, NoirRenamon." Rei said with the evil smirk on her face. NoirRenamon was surprised that she actually called him by his real name this time instead of the bland "DarkRenamon" she has been calling him for a while.  
  
"Yes, Rei-sama," NoirRenamon said as he closed his paw to form a fist. His action acted like a detonator and all the green arrowheads that pierced the Vegimon exploded and ultimately deleted the whole gang of Vegimon. NoirRenamon absorbed every morsel of data and landed behind Rei as he was before the onslaught began.  
  
"Good work," Rei said, "we'll rule this world before we know it."  
  
The two started to walk again as the rest of the village watched the two in fear as they watched a Child Digimon defeat their strongest defenders.  
  
~*~  
  
Two Baby 2 digimon sat in front of a piece of land that seemed to be designed with a pattern of squares. They seemed to be concentrating and were deep in thought as a small green one stared at the brown colored one. They were Gumimon and Chocomon, de-evolved from Terriermon and Lopmon.  
  
"Come on," Gumimon whined, "you're slow."  
  
"Be patient," Chocomon snapped, "this game is a test of intense thought and high concentration."  
  
"Oh come on," Gumimon said, a little annoyed, "this is checkers!"  
  
"Silent!" Chocomon snapped again.  
  
Gumimon sighed as he slouched. 'Man this is going to take him forever. Why did I ever teach him this game.' Gumimon thought. Suddenly, Chocomon leaned forward and pushed a checker piece with his body to the left, since both of them didn't have any arms. Chocomon looked at Gumimon with a satisfying smile, like he was guaranteed to win.  
  
Gumimon yawned as he moved one checker piece 5 times, taking out all of Chocomon's pieces. "You lose. Again."  
  
"What? How! My plan was flawless!" Chocomon fell backwards.  
  
"It's okay, you'll beat me, eventually." Gumimon laughed.  
  
Chocomon went up right and stared straight at Gumimon, "thou defeat me again, only if my lady was here, she would help me." Chocomon sighed.  
  
"You think you're the only one who misses them," Gumimon closed his eyes, "I miss all of them, especially Jen."  
  
The two were silent again, before Gumimon broke the silence.  
  
"Momentai!" Gumimon burst out, "we'll find a way to get back to the Real World."  
  
"One can only hope," Chocomon said as he looked into the sky and saw the "inner" digital world and the digital streams shooting out of it.  
  
Guilmon's trail ended right behind the two little digimon. "There," Guilmon pointed at the top of the hill where Chocomon and Gumimon were. Gumimon and Chocomon turned around and saw Guilmon first, and then Renamon.  
  
"Guilmon, Renamon?" Gumimon said with a little confusion, "how did you become Child Form again?"  
  
"This guy will help us get back to the Real World!" Guilmon said excitedly.  
  
"To thou Tamers?" Chocomon asked.  
  
"Umm, I guess." Guilmon could never really understand Lopmon, and as Chocomon, this was no exception.  
  
"He means yes." Renamon stepped in.  
  
"Oh joyous day!" Chocomon hopped around in frenzy.  
  
"So we can see our Tamers again?" Gumimon asked.  
  
"Yes," Gennai stepped in, "but you, teamed with the other Tamers and their digimon must defeat another enemy. The Chosen Children cannot fight this battle alone."  
  
"Chosen Children? Are they like Tamers?" Gumimon asked.  
  
"Very similar, but different in ways," Gennai gave a quick explanation, "you'll learn more when you meet with your Tamers and your Tamers meet with me."  
  
"Oh okay," Gumimon said, "but we can go to the Real World again?"  
  
"Yes," Gennai pulled out two more of the glowing orbs of evolution. He walked up to the two digimon and placed the "Holy Orbs" on right above the two. They, too, felt the surge of power enter their bodies as they evolved to their Child forms. The two were now in their original shape of dog- bunnies, Lopmon and Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon looked down at his body, "good to be in this form again."  
  
"Indeed, I cannot wait to see my lady again." Lopmon smiled.  
  
"Now we must find Ryo's digimon as well as the other two." Gennai said as they began their journey again, with Guilmon leading the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Guilmon lead them to another river, and again, beside the river were three digimon. All of which were Baby 2 levels: Hopmon, Kapurimon, and Bukamon, each once the respected partners of their Tamers. Hopmon was once Monodramon that would change into the bloodthirsty Cyberdramon, with Akiyama Ryo as his Tamer. Kapurimon was once the Guardromon of Shiota Hirokazu and Bukamon was once the Marineangemon of Kitagawa Kenta.  
  
"Anything on that side?" Hopmon asked the other digimon lazily.  
  
"Negative," Kapurimon answered, with the same tone of voice.  
  
"Pi," Bukamon lazily said.  
  
"What?" Hopmon asked, still unable to understand Marineangemon's unique language.  
  
"He said," Kapurimon paused, "no."  
  
"Okay." Hopmon said as all three of them returned to doing nothing.  
  
"Hey, it's the others." Kapurimon said, "and they're at Child level!"  
  
"What?" Hopmon turned around and saw the group of digimon, "hey, you're right."  
  
The three digimon bounced up to where the others were, "how did you evolve?"  
  
"We were needed," Terriermon said.  
  
"To battle yet another enemy," Lopmon added.  
  
"But how? We lost all power when we defeated the D-Reaper." Hopmon asked.  
  
Terriermon shrugged, "this guy came up to us and gave us this glowing thing and we evolved."  
  
"Actually, the proper name is "Holy Orb,"" Gennai stepped in, "in my universe, Qinglongmon gave us these powers to give to the Chosen Children's digimon when we had a huge battle of our own, but since you're universe is different, these things," he looked at the Holy Orb in his hand, "work differently. It will only give each of you enough strength to get back to your Tamers, since they hold your power to Evolve to higher forms."  
  
"Umm okay," Hopmon sweat dropped, for he had no clue what Gennai had just explained to him, "but it will get us back to our Tamers?"  
  
"Yes," Gennai sweat dropped, "that's it."  
  
"Okay, lay it on me!" Hopmon yelled in excitement.  
  
Gennai stepped up to the three digimon. He placed one of them on Hopmon, another one on Kapurimon, and a final one on Bukamon. All three of the Baby 2 digimon evolved to their respected forms, although not all at Child level.  
  
"Hey!" the fresh Monodramon yelled out, "why is HE at Adult level and HE is at Perfection Level?" He pointed to Guardromon and Marineangemon.  
  
"Pi Pu." Marineangemon shrugged.  
  
"Because these just bring you digimon to the lowest level that you were at before your energy was taken away," Gennai folded his arms, "I believe that Bukamon was Marineangemon when he lost his power and Kapurimon was Guardromon before losing his power. The rest of you were Child Level when the power was taken away."  
  
All the digimon looked at Gennai, all with the same facial expression that, by itself, said "oh," without a word even being spoken. Gennai sweat dropped when he realized that all the digimon were staring at him.  
  
"I believe that is everyone." Gennai lead off.  
  
"No," Renamon said, "there's one more."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bored." Yaamon yawned, as he lay on a rock, on top of a canyon, "Isn't there anything I can do, no wait I forgot, I CAN'T! I'm too weak to fight anything right now."  
  
Yaamon closed his eyes in thought, 'what I would do to get to the real world again, be Impmon again, and be with Ai and Mako.'  
  
Just then, Yaamon looked behind him, where a grassy field transformed to the rocky ground he is currently on. He saw two figures in the distance. He figured that it was only digimon passing, but when he looked again, he realized that it was a digimon and a human. "A human? In the Digital World?" Yaamon said to himself, "it can't be."  
  
The two figures came closer and Yaamon refused to move. They completely passed up Yaamon, ignoring him. Yaamon decided to speak before they completely passed him.  
  
"Uhhh, there's nothing but cliff there, a high one I might add." Yaamon spoke up.  
  
"I know that," Kayueki said to the little digimon, "I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Well, I never said you were," Yaamon said.  
  
"You implied it," Rei said, trying to prove she was right.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
Rei turned around and stared at the purple digimon, "Do you want to get deleted?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Dammit, I'm tired of you. NoirRenamon, delete him." Rei turned to face Yaamon, annoyed by him.  
  
"Uh oh." Yaamon quickly started to bounce away.  
  
NoirRenamon chased him, knowing that he was faster than the little Baby 2 digimon. Yaamon bounced as fast as he could away from the NoirRenamon was just faster. The Midnight Fox formed many green sharp arrowheads as he zoomed in on Yaamon. He was close enough, "Emerald Fusion!" he cried as the arrowheads flew at Yaamon. Yaamon turned around, but before the arrowheads could hit him, another set of arrowheads intercepted the green ones and they exploded before they could hit the little purple digimon.  
  
NoirRenamon looked up and saw that Renamon was in the air, "who are you?" Renamon asked. But before she could get answers, he disappeared to report back to Rei.  
  
"Hmmm," Renamon thought as she landed, "Yaamon, you okay?"  
  
"Hey, its Fox Face." Yaamon smirked, "how did you evolve."  
  
"You'll find out." Renamon said as she carried Yaamon to the others.  
  
"Hey it's Impmon, or was Impmon," Terriermon said. Yaamon growled and jumped on Terriermon's face.  
  
"I still am Impmon you idiot!" Yaamon yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay I get your point." Terriermon pushed Yaamon off his face.  
  
"Umm, who is that?" Gennai asked.  
  
"He helped us defeat the D-Reaper." Renamon answered.  
  
"You have a Tamer?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Of course I do! I have two!" Yaamon said, "Who are you anyhow?"  
  
"I am Gennai, I was sent here to re-unite all the digimon with their Tamers," Gennai introduced himself, "but I didn't know that you would have a Tamer."  
  
"Well I do," Yaamon said, "why are you gathering these goofs anyway?"  
  
"Might as well tell you now since everyone is gathered," Gennai whipped out a model Digi-vice that served as a hologram projector, "I come from a alternate Digital World from an alternate universe. Our own universe and Digital World was peaceful, for the most part, and everyone in our "Real World" had a digimon partner. From where I come from, we have a group of humans, similar to your Tamers, known as the Chosen Children who, by prophecy, would save our world as well as their own. We defeated that evil and been living peacefully for a while."  
  
A picture came onto the Digi-vice in which it showed a large red blob. The Digimon immediately realized that it was D-Reaper. "Until, this red mass came into our universe. It immediately started damaging our Digital World, deleting most of the data it touches. Our Chosen Children are battling it as we speak, but my universe's version of the Digital Guardians as well as myself believe that the root is in this universe. And we needed your help. Only the Tamers, with all of you, could defeat it like you did before."  
  
"So you need all our help," Yaamon summarized what Gennai said.  
  
"Yes," Gennai pulled out another Holy Orb, "and you are the last one we need."  
  
"Alright," Yaamon smiled, "back to action. I knew all these chumps would need my help again." Renamon sighed at the remark, as well as the others.  
  
Gennai lowered the Orb onto Yaamon and quickly changed him to Impmon, as like the others.  
  
"Yes," Impmon looked at his fist, "good to be back." He formed a fireball, "now lets get back to the Real World so we can kick that D-Reaper's butt again!"  
  
The group now made their way to the Domain of the Four Guardians, where, with the powers of the Guardians, would be brought to the Real World and would be re-united with their Tamers.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to the Guardians, they were greeted.  
  
"We must act fast, before all of this world as well as the other is deleted by the Chaos." Qinglongmon spoke.  
  
"Yes." Xuanwumon added before Impmon interrupted.  
  
"Uhhh, was there one more Tamer, not including ours?" Impmon asked.  
  
"No," Qinglongmon answered, "there are only yours."  
  
"Then who is that freaky girl with that black Renamon?" Impmon asked.  
  
"What?" Zhuqiamon yelled, "another human!"  
  
"Calm down Zhuqiamon," Baihumon stepped in, "she's probably no threat to us or the Digital World."  
  
"You say that now, then she takes us over, like that one man tried to before!" Zhuqiamon brought back the events of Hypnos and Yamaki. The Guardians started to argue with each other.  
  
"That is not of matters right now!" Qinglongmon brought order to the meeting, "our matter is with Gennai and his world, and preventing the Chaos from destroying his world as well as ours!"  
  
"Agreed," Baihumon said, Xuanwumon nodded. They both looked at Zhuqiamon.  
  
"Fine." Zhuqiamon grunted.  
  
"Good, now we must return you to the Real World, but we do not have that object that got you back last time. We must use our own powers to bring you back." Qinglongmon told the group, "Are you all prepared to enter the Real World once again?"  
  
All nodded and said yes. Without further hesitation, the Four Guardians gathered their powers and formed a large protective bubble around the group. It was lifted high above the platform they were once standing on, and into the second layer of the Digital World and they were well on their way to the Real World.  
  
~*~  
  
They were lifted higher and higher, with each of them thinking different thoughts. One digimon, however, was more concentrated on thought more than her Tamer.  
  
'Who was that other Renamon I saved Impmon from?' Renamon thought as she looked around the Bubble at the others, 'I never seen one like that, and he seemed to have a Tamer. But that can't be possible. There were only Ruki- san and the others who were the Tamers.' Impmon interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey," Impmon informally greeted as he derailed her train of thought, "did you notice anything strange about that Black Renamon you saved me from?" Impmon realized what he said, "I mean.that you saved me from, but could have also beat it myself?"  
  
"Yes, there was something about that other one," Renamon repeated her thoughts to Impmon, "Like he had a Tamer."  
  
"There was a girl with the Renamon," Impmon brought back what he remembered, "and she called him NoirRenamon."  
  
"NoirRenamon?" Renamon repeated the name, Impmon nodded, "hmmm.another Tamer?"  
  
"Yeah, weird ain't it." Impmon said.  
  
Renamon didn't respond to Impmon's last statement. She was too concentrated on what that Renamon was. She had never heard of a 'NoirRenamon,' and she was surprised that there was another Tamer other than Ruki and the others. But Renamon didn't view the NoirRenamon as anything else but another rival. She didn't fear him at all, she was looking forward to fighting him actually.  
  
"Uhhh, hey you still listening?" Impmon broke the Tao Fox's thoughts again; "I just wanted.to thank you for saving me from that NoirRenamon guy back there."  
  
Renamon looked down at the little Imp, "yeah." She simply replied. Impmon sighed as he walked back to the others and left Renamon to her thinking once again. But before Renamon could do more thinking, the bubble came to a complete stop. They have made it to the Real World.  
  
All of them scattered quickly in search of their Tamers. As always, they had to keep out of sight of normal people, knowing they would not want to be mistaken as something else and bring attention.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Universe of the Chosen Children, Daisuke and the others have been battling the D-Reaper.  
  
"Nothing's phasing that big.lard!" Daisuke yelled as he watched his Flamedramon attack the D-Reaper once again.  
  
"Something's got to hurt that thing!" Takeru said as Pegasusmon attacked from another angle.  
  
"We gotta do something!" Hikari yelled with Nefertimon assisting Pegasusmon, "It's heading for Primary Village! If it gets there, there won't be anything left of it!"  
  
"We're trying, but nothing's happening!" Iori yelled from the distance, with Yolei beside him. Shurimon and Digmon attacked from that side.  
  
"Dammit! There's got to be some way to defeat this thing. It's tearing the whole Digital World to shreds!" Ken yelled as Stingmon also joined into the fight.  
  
Just then, the D-Reaper sent out multiple agents to attack the Digi- Warriors. They were over-taken and the Chosen Ones were forced to retreat for the time being. All of the digimon de-evolved straight to their Baby 2 forms.  
  
"Dammit! We can't do anything until Gennai gets back with information about this.thing," Daisuke said as he held the de-evolved Chibimon in his arms, "or our world is toast."  
  
~*~  
  
NoirRenamon came back to Rei, who was waiting where she first encountered Yaamon.  
  
"Was the little pest taken care of?" Rei asked, NoirRenamon shook his head, "What?!"  
  
"Rei-sama, there was another Renamon and she attacked me," NoirRenamon reported.  
  
"So, are you whining that she beat you?" Rei asked harshly.  
  
"No," NoirRenamon said, "but I believe that the Tamers have been, or will be, informed of your presence in the Digital World."  
  
"Let them know," Rei turned around, "I'll be prepared for them. Right now, we must get our plans under way."  
  
NoirRenamon and Rei continued their journey, preparing to hike down the large cliff, with NoirRenamon's help. But a mysterious boy, about the same age, and wearing a head cover and a mask protecting his nose and mouth appeared in front of the two.  
  
"I suggest that you don't go forth with your plans." The mysterious boy went straight to the point.  
  
"Why? And who the hell are you?" Rei asked harshly.  
  
"If you undergo your plans," the boy looked at her with his green eyes, "I'll be your assassin."  
  
"What?" Rei was confused about his statement, "if you're here to kill me or take over the Digital World, it won't happen. NoirRenamon, attack him."  
  
NoirRenamon wouldn't usually attack a human, but he couldn't disobey his Tamer, so he attacked. He teleported in front of Rei to attack, but before he could lay a shot in, the boy jumped high into the air. NoirRenamon mimicked him and jumped high as well, but was suddenly hit by a wooden sword, held by a digimon. He fell down and Rei looked up to see the boy and his digimon. The stealth assassin landed gracefully behind Rei and his digimon landed behind him. Rei quickly turned around and stared at him.  
  
"We are the protectors of this world," the digimon spoke and pointed at Rei with a wooden sword, "we cannot let outside forces take over or destroy it."  
  
"You heard our warning," the boy spoke, "I suggest that you take it into consideration." He faced the opposite direction of Rei, looking at his digimon, "Lets go."  
  
The mysterious digimon followed his Tamers' orders and left with the walking mysterious boy.  
  
"Little bastard thinks he can scare me." Rei said to herself. She started walking again.  
  
NoirRenamon got up quickly. He was used to Rei never checking if he was okay when he was knocked down or after a battle. He was never bothered by it, or usually he wasn't, all he did was follow orders. And he knew Rei actually cared for him, she just didn't want to show it.or he hoped his thoughts were right. He sighed and caught up with Rei. They made their way down the canyon and continued their conquest once again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I had nothing to say at the beginning, so I'll say something here (oh come on, you can't get through one of my stories without hearing me rant ^_^). Like I said, not much interaction with the Chosen Children mainly because this is more of a Tamers story, but they will run into trouble, as you can see already. That brings me to another thing, I said I wasn't much of a 02 fan, and it showed here. This is why I need some help with a couple of things, but I'll just do some research; unless you can help me with every single thing you know about 02 (believe me, I need it). Regarding the mysterious boy and his digimon, you can tell what his digimon is, but more development with the boy is needed, but as far as I know, he is fan based. I made him up. If I got any of the names with any of the digimon (the season 2 cast, particularly) wrong, feel free to correct me. Other than that, please R&R and anything else, e-mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com. Until next time.  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


End file.
